


Этот фик такой флаффный, что вызывает диабет

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Office Sex, and also, oh and also I have my very own vision for Eden-5 and Borderlands Universe as a whole, soft soft soft, some kinky stuff going on such as, this fic is like a fluffy cloud, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Подкинули намедни вот это: https://prompts.neocities.org. Я залез, потыкал в кнопочку и сгорел. Сборник коротеньких зарисовок.For non-russian folks: I promise, one day I translate some of these ´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Kudos: 2





	1. Уверенно и Вперёд (soulmate!AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Entry Sealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337714) by [Sir Legowisko (viintaas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/Sir%20Legowisko)



**Промт** : Soulmate AU where you can draw something on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skin too. Jeffrey likes to annoy their soulmate, Harold, even though they haven't formally met or realized they're soulmates.  
 **Перевод** : _Soulmate!AU, в которой нарисованное на вашей руке проявляется на коже вашего суженного. Раздражать своего избранника, Гарольда, таким образом любимое занятие Джеффри, причём они ещё не встретились вживую или обнаружили свою связь._

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Гарольд Тесситер любил свою работу. По утверждениям некоторых сотрудников он был на ней женат с тех самых пор, как вступил в должность заместителя генерального директора; некоторые, наоборот, утверждали, что ни о каком браке не могло быть и речи, ведь Гиперион его родил и достал из научных застенок, усадив на самую главную должность сразу, как только потребовалась замена старому председателю! Однако абсолютно для всех непреложной истиной являлось то, что с занятием председательского кресла (не забыв про генерально-директорское) Гарольд Тесситер уверенно повёл компанию в уверенное ВПЕРЁД, уверенно заявив, что только так Гиперион и сможет существовать. Уверенно и Вперёд.

_[*] — Куда был направлен вектор уверенного ВПЕРЁД, не мог внятно объяснить даже сам Гарольд Тесситер. В его понимании, существовало абсолютно пустое пространство, заполненное Идиотами (то есть чистейшим вакуумом), а Гиперион, однажды точно выстрелив в Идиота ещё при живых Основателях компании, куда-то полетел. Это направление, уверял мистер Тесситер, и есть Уверенное Движение Вперёд. Любое сомнение грозило скорым увольнением, но философские дебаты за стаканчиком кофе приветствовались.[*]_   
_[*] — Если, конечно, вы были готовы внимать учению о гиперионской уверенности Уверенного Движения Вперёд из уст самого мистера Тесситера, который не то намеренно, не то совершенно отприродно заплёвывал всё и всех вокруг; и только посмейте посоветовать ему обратиться ко врачу, посетовав на гиперсаливацию!.._

Как вы поняли, мистер Тесситер любил свою работу и обожал её. Он относился к тому типу людей, которые полностью сливаются со своим рабочим «Я» и тянут его во все сферы жизни. Но чтобы не начинать долгие перечисления гардероба мистера Тесситера (один пиджак для работы, второй — для конференций, званных ужинов, походов «в гости» и прочих светских «радостей», от которых мистер Тесситер впадал в подвид ярости, называемый Моей Секретарше Придётся Купить Новую Блузочку Ведь Кровавая Слюна С Красителем Не Отстирывается Как Же Я Ненавижу Эти Условности!) или деталей его интереснейшей биографии, ограничимся лаконичным: мистер Тесситер искренне ненавидел тех странных дурачков — и как отдел кадров пропустил? — которые мешали ему работать, сиречь наслаждаться жизнью во всём её рабочем многообразии.

Но если от стука в дверь или случайной встречи в коридорах можно было избавиться охраной или плевком чем-нибудь ядовитым в чужой глаз, от странных заболеваний и мутаций избавиться было гораздо сложнее.

Мистер Тесситер не знал, какая хворь на него напала, но последние несколько месяцев именно в моменты, когда требовалось наибольшее сосредоточение, его запястье или предплечье начинало непроходимо и нестерпимо зудеть, а затем на нём расцветали разноцветные кляксы, похожие на синяки, или какие-то слова, цифры, буквы. Но мистер Тесситер собирался с силами и мужественно терпел изощрённую пытку, пока некто шутник не заканчивал своё веселье.

Мистер Тесситер пытался найти виновника. Он поднял на уши весь отдел Разработки и Внедрения, но те предложили единственный действенный, по их мнению, вариант: учёные утверждали, что за пределами Парящих островов подобных случаев зафиксировано не было, потому целесообразно собрать всех сотрудников и заставить каждого по очереди написать какую-то фразу и посмотреть, что получится.

Мистер Тесситер, только услышав предложение, не изменился в лице, но в душе испытал ужас. Потерять день работы! А то и больше! Да не только своей, но всех отделов! В головном офисе!!! Это же коллапс! А если шутников несколько, я с ума сойду, скальп с себя заживо сдеру, тоскливо посчитал Тесситер, сжав запястье за спиной. 

— Я выделяю деньги на финансирования вашего подразделения, чтобы вы находили решения возникающих проблем, а не только разрабатывали проекты, и не предлагали устроить компании финансовый кризис! — рассердился мистер Тесситер. — Я даю вам неделю, чтобы вы либо разработали антидот, либо нашли чёртового шутника!

Учёные что-то промямлили и, окроплённые генерально-директорской слюной, ушли корпеть над решением, по мнению мистера Тесситера, тривиальной для их мозгов задачки.

Парящие острова — небольшой по меркам Эдена-5 комплекс зданий, парящих высоко над поверхностью планеты, выстланной небоскрёбами и крышами домов — были замкнутой и небольшой экосистемой. О проблеме зудящих рук мистера Тесситера знали все, и вы не ошибётесь, предположив, что намного раньше, чем могло показаться. Сплетни разлетались быстро вслед за сквозняками, и пока весь офис ломал голову, кто же решил ухватить мистера Тесситера за… его любимую и обожаемую жену, а то и всю его жизнь, где-то в тени отдела Туризма и Связей С Наёмниками уже которую неделю гаденько ухмылялся самый скользкий сотрудник компании — вице-президент отдела Джеффри Блейк.

Он поступал с начальством так, однако, не со зла. Мистер Блейк вовсе не был злобным человеком, хоть и производил такое впечатление всем своим видом, поведением и манерой пить чай с молоком у всех на виду. 

За такие пищевые извращения мистер Тесситер наплевал на традицию оплевать нового сотрудника Головного Офиса Компании в своё время и ограничился коротеньким письмом. Оно гласило: «Искренне желаю тебе не подавиться твоим омерзительно белым, лактозосодержащим чаёчком, мистер Блейк, и я не совру тебе в том, насколько я искренен в моём пожелании: ты у меня будешь захлёбываться тогда и так, как того захочу и пожелаю я. Разрешаю плюнуть на это письмо и сжечь его, никто всё равно в этой богадельне их не читает! Вы все тупые и безмозглые кретины, едва буквы понимаете!» Мистер Блейк не только не выкинул письмо, но и не плюнул на него, а поставил в красивую, пусть недорогую рамочку на своём столе, и время от времени посматривал на него, раздумывая, чем таким начальник хочет его удавить или напоить.[*]

_[*] — Совсем скоро мистер Блейк поймёт, чем.[*]_   
_[*] — Разумеется, он удавится слюной мистера Тесситера, а вы о чём подумали? Или вы хотите узнать, что бывает с несогласными с мистером Тесситером?_

Ему просто было скучно, и он поддавался привычке играть с огнём, хоть и не мог согласиться, что мистер Тесситер был огнём. Он, скорее, напоминал тёмный-тёмный прудик, разворошив гладь которого можно было обнаружить прямо под поверхностью гнездо электрических угрей. Иначе говоря, мистеру Блейку нравилось тыкать палочкой в угревой прудик спокойствия мистера Тесситера, но у всего существует свой предел — неизвестная, но крайне забавная связь между ними стала особенно пикантной и смешной/невыносимой, когда вечером мистер Блейк случайно опрокинул на себя баночку зелёнки, нарисовав ей дорожку от рёбер до внутренней стороны бедра.

Мистер Блейк готов был поклясться, что на следующее утро мистер Тесситер именно поэтому крайне странно… шествовал ко главному входу в фоис, почти лопаясь от раздражения.

Мистер Блейк посчитал, что безопаснее будет не заходить в фойе, а дойти до кабинета длинной дорогой, через несколько корпусов.

Сейчас вы остановите меня и скажете, что должно было произойти Нечто, знаменующее собой финал этого практически интимного противостояния. И будете правы.

Мистер Тесситер пылал от злости, испытывая страшный зуд в том числе в причинных местах. Он распорядился в течение дня осмотреть каждого сотрудника, каждого случайно забредшего на Острова человека, только пусть найдут и приведут того самого идиота, который что-то въедливое и зелёное на себя пролил.

Мистера Блейка нашли быстро.

И отправили прямиком на самый высочайший из всех верхов, в обитель самого высочайшего начальства, в Красные кабинеты, где практически ощущался вектор Уверенного Движения Вперёд. Пространство, полное Идиотов, и идеально прямые линии. Здесь вершилась история не просто компании, но части шестигалактического сообщества, здесь витал рыбный дух обеда мистера Тесситера, и Джеффри Блейк…

Он пристрастно разглядывал портреты на стенах, молча искал нужную дверь (совершенно не замечая Подсвеченного пути к ней, приняв его за красивую декорацию), не хамил Железякам и старался даже не открывать рта, за что вслед ему кидали восторженно-испуганные взгляды. 

— Он что, не боится? — с ужасом прошептал Железяка рядом стоящей сотруднице, выглядевшей, как чья-то секретарша.

— Болван! Конечно боится!

— Но он не дрожит!

— Ведь он — мужчина! Где ты видел дрожащего от страха мужчину?!

— Отдел Маркетинга, Разработки и Внедрения, сегодня…

— Так это не мужчины, а клерки, а вот он — настоящий герой! Идёт, будто бы на эшафот сквозь тишину, символизирующую всеобщий траур и…

— У вас очень странное впечатление об особях вашего вида, мадам! И о жизни!

— Пф! — нахмурилась Наверное-секретарша. Мистер Блейк исчез за поворотом, прямо рядом с Красными воротами — входом в кабинет мистера Тесситера, потом появился снова. И скрылся за поворотом, но в другую сторону. — Подожди, он… Потерялся?

— Боже мой!

— Нет, я ошиблась… Герой идёт и держит спину прямо и сразу к цели! А он гуляет! Что за дьявольщина!

— Он услышит!.. Тише, мечтательная леди!

— Я очень извинюсь, что потрачу ваше время, — послышался голос мистера Блейка откуда-то сбоку. Он забрёл за ещё какой-то поворот и вышел прямо у них за спинами. — Но я сбился с пути. Вы мне не поможете, мисс? Железяка?

В панике Железяка взмахнул ручками и уехал, крикнув:

— Чёрт! Чёрт на вершине мира! А-а-а-а!

— Я, эм… — Наверное-секретарша раскраснелась. — Да, конечно, сэр. Я сейчас… Это прямо на этаже! В-вон та стена! Т-там дверь! Её видно! К ней ведёт вот этот путь, пол светится! Вы прошли мимо неё… Когда свернули за угол.

Мистер Блейк натянуто и глупо улыбнулся, посетовав на невнимательность и лишнюю выпитую кружечку кофе. Наверное-секретарша хотела прыгнуть за угол да поскорее, но совсем не прочь от мистера Блейка — её пугали Красные ворота. Она бы утянула его за собой, подальше от ярости мистера Тесситера, но место в коридорчике было мало, а за укрывательство нерадивца положена не просто испорченная юбка, но и блузка, и туфли, и бюстгальтер, и… И половина зарплаты!

— Вы так напуганы, мисс…

— Б-бейли…

— Мисс Бейли. Что-то случилось?

— Ради всего святого, зайдите уже за эту дверь! — пропищала мисс Бейли, вытолкнула мистера Блейка из-за поворота, где он так удобно скрылся от Красных ворот, и прыгнула туда сама. И исчезла из поля зрения.

Мистер Блейк пожал плечами, поправил узорчатый галстучек и ещё раз посмотрел на стену. Действительно, там была какая-то дверь, к ней вёл подсвеченный путь, как и говорила мисс Бейли. «И как я не заметил?» — подумал мистер Блейк.

Мисс Бейли и Железяка были правы — он побаивался. Когда зашёл в просторный кабинет, пахнущий стерильностью и похожий на операционную (минимум мебели, не считая аккуратно постриженных растений строгих форм (мистер Тесситер даже кривые делал строгими…)), то почувствовал, как сердце заходило степ. Как сердце забилось очень быстро и сильно. Как сердце… Как дыхание… 

Мистер Блейк рухнул на чистые полы и очнулся, почувствовав бивший в нос (и по носу) нашатырь. Он не спешил открывать глаза, представляя блеющего козла, и картинка его вполне устраивала. Пахло от мистера Тесситера, впрочем, не козлом, но ощутимо чувствовалось его пристрастие к моллюскам, рыбе и любовь к растениям семейства луковые. «Я застал его за обедом или перекусом», — подумал мистер Блейк.

— …и всё это вследствие высотной гипоксии! — причитал мистер Тесситер. Большую часть Блейк не слышал. — Неужели так сложно почитать инструкцию! В каждом лифте висит, с настраиваемым шрифтом! Никто в этой богадельне не умеет, чёрт возьми, читать! Ну что, отдохнул, идиотина? Вставай, я чувствую твой пульс! Он почти в норме!

Мистер Блейк открыл глаза. Вблизи мистер Тесситер выглядел… Его лицо способно было выражать единственную эмоцию: страшный гнев (и оно было в тон его алой рубашке). Так показалось мистеру Блейку. Очки мистера Тесситера съехали на кончик длинного носа, чёрные глаза жгли в Блейке дыру, а где-то под пиджаком, жилеткой и рубашкой пряталась могучая грудь (в чём Блейк сомневался) либо скрывались сильные лёгкие — дыхание Тесситера было долгим и будь в кабинете чуть прохладнее, он бы пыхал паром, как разъярённый дракон. Или не менее злой горный козёл. Или простой козёл.

Или как локомотив, который Уверенно Нёсся Вперёд на судьбу мистера Блейка, крепко привязанную к рельсам их встречи.

Они встретились взглядами.

— Извините, сэр, — искренне извинился Блейк, пустив в голос виноватые нотки. Он хотел добавить «больше так не буду» или «этого впредь не повторится».

Мистер Тесситер резко переменился в лице. Гнев сменился недоумением.

— Ещё раз прошу меня простить, я несу полную ответственность за свои дурные манеры, мне очень жаль, сэр, что причинил вам столь сильный дискомфорт. Впредь этого не повторится.

Мистер Тесситер хотел что-то сказать, но только приоткрыл рот. Блейк приготовился быть утопленным в чужой слюне, но во рту Тесситера он видел только ровные белые зубы, выглядывавшие из-за губ, и обратил внимание на чуть-чуть выпирающую вперёд нижнюю челюсть. 

— Я, эм… — Мистер Блейк собрался с мыслями. — Пока нас не «вылечат», сэр, обещаю случайно проливать на себя исключительно ароматические масла, простые масла, воду, пищевые красители и прочие жидкости, которые не въедаются в кожу и в целом довольно приятны при нанесении…

Мистеру Блейку показалось, что-то шло не так. Во-первых, мистер Тесситер сидел рядом с ним на так называемых акваторских корточках. Во-вторых, его, Блейка, оттащили на какой-то диванчик или тахту. В-третьих…

Блейк глупо заулыбался, закинул за голову руки и, проглотив ком в горле, утвердительно и строго, добавив в голос хрипотцы, произнёс:

— Я, кажется, к чёртовой матери уволен, сэр… Вы ведь ожидали от меня иной реакции, а я заизвинялся, как мальчишка. Сейчас же собираю вещи и покидаю компанию, но, являясь виновником ваших проблем, должен остаться на «лечение» или как вы бы это назвали, сэр. Так как мы с этой минуты не коллеги, Гарольд, я ещё раз извиняюсь перед вами, но уже как перед человеком. Мне, правда, очень жаль, что отрывал вас от работы, но я был счастливым обладателем возможности как-то вас отравить или убить, запугать, сэр, вы не представляете размах моих потенциальных возможностей. Я не хотел ими пользоваться и не желал, но хотел почувствовать себя немножко… Скажем так, я большой озорник! И…

— Заткнись, — приказал Гарольд нервно дрожащим голосом. — Как тебя зовут?

— Джеффри Д…

— Джимми, послушай, мальчик мой, — дрожь в голосе Тесситера перешла в смех. Он аккуратно приподнялся и грубо заставил Джеффри сесть. — Ты не первый идиот, который решает надо мной потешаться и держать за дурачка, но ты пока что единственный подонок, который решил так нагло мне врать и так… Себя вести! Пользуясь моим гостеприимством и радушием! 

— Но, сэр, я не врал вам.

Тесситер рассмеялся, но как-то беззлобно. «Я застал его врасплох? — подумал Джеффри. — Мне нравится звук, наверное, он приятный человек, когда не… Кричит. Но… Он не контролирует себя, когда нервничает? Как интересно…»

Тесситер смеялся долго, и чем дольше Джеффри ощущал себя в этом неуютно просторном кабинете, тем сильнее казалось, что выйдет он Уверенно и Вперёд Ногами. В Гиперионе знали, когда Тесситер кричит или орёт, или начинает обливать всех и каждого слюной, но его смех слышали немногие. Наверное?.. Возможно, и наоборот — и поэтому имя Гарольд Лоуренс Тесситер вызывало столько страха. Такие секреты живыми не уносят в любом случае, и Джеффри молчал. Побоялся, что ещё хотя бы одно слово, и мистер Тесситер либо завалится на его плечо, умирая из-за гипоксии — слишком уж сильно он смеялся, — или убьёт, решив, что «лжи» на сегодня достаточно.

— Ой, боже мой… — наконец отсмеялся мистер Тесситер. — Я прострелю тебе башку, если ещё раз заявишь о правдивости своих слов или начнёшь <i>так</i> себя вести. Прощаю на первый раз, вы все неадекватно ведёте себя из-за гипоксии.

Блейк кивнул. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на руки Тесситера. Он носил очень плотные перчатки.

— Такая откровенность и открытость, Джимми, не может быть правдой, уж я-то знаю! — уверенно заявил Тесситер. — Кто-то тебя, сволочь, подослал… Чтобы убить меня или что-то выведать. Ты знаешь, насколько болезненно было всё, что ты писал на своих руках? Если мы как-то связаны, на тебе тоже должно проявиться какое-нибудь письмо… — В руках Тесситера появилась ручка. — Тебе крайне повезло, я не свинья, не грязнуля и не растяпа.

«В вашем кабинете можно проводить многочасовую операцию… Это странная привычка, сэр. Вы держите всё в чистоте, — думал Блейк, взглядом Я Вас Не Слушаю И Просто Смотрю В Точку Чуть Выше Ваших Глаз. — Никто больше не замечал за вами подобной чистоплотности? Зачем вам это?»

— Поэтому я залью себе предплечье чернилами, будто ручка взяла и, — Ручка, догадался Блейк, с сюрпризом. Она была сломана. Тесситер собирался её опорожнить, — протекла.

Блейк не чувствовал боли, но растекавшееся пятно неприятно зудело. Но совсем скоро он больше ничего не чувствовал, кроме тепла. «Гиперчувствительный? Я не вижу бинтов, это не болезнь. Генетическая особенность? — подметил Блейк и решил, что не помешает имплантировать в мозг блокнотик. — И ведь не только… Вы самый нелепый и непредусмотрительный босс, сэр».

— Я чувствовал это почти постоянно. За такой… Дискомфорт! Я должен, по-хорошему, так изощрённо тебя казнить, что следственные мероприятия при расследовании смерти мистера Димсдейла показались бы тебе сказкой.

— Вы умеете пытать людей…

— Я выдеру тебе язык за лесть.

— О, что вы, какая лесть! — виновато признался Блейк. — Я лишь подметил вашу интересную особенность. Правда, интересную!

В следующее мгновение Блейк не понял, как оказался схвачен за галстучек и вдавлен в диванчик так, что не мог пошевелиться — за руки Тесситер держал так же цепко, как за горло. Тесситер был невелик ростом и выглядел тщедушным, но его хватка и сила впечатляли… Либо, решил Блейк, пора немножко набрать вес и записаться в тренажёрный зал, раз маленький человечек предпенсионного возраста может его уложить на лопатки так просто, почти лишив возможности дышать.

— Я даю тебе шанс, Блейк. Кто подослал тебя?

— Никто…

— Лжёшь!

Галстучек затянулся. 

— Признаюсь, Джимми, ты меня удивил. Я думал, уболтав тебя, ты проговоришься, назовёшь своего нанимателя. Но ты молчишь. Ты хорошо обучен, но кого поблагодарить лично за это, я не знаю… Твоё последнее слово, милый мой, я ведь не чудовище.

Мистер «Не Чудовище» Тесситер оставлял для ответа секунды. Блейк мысленно простился с мамой, сказал «привет» жене и отцу, попрощался с детьми (кроме младшего сына), подумал, что будет с имуществом… Он резко выдохнул и попытался вдохнуть, как вспомнил про письмо.

— В-ваше… письмо… — прохрипел Блейк.

Тесситера будто бы окатили водой — так резко он мотнул головой. Хватка ослабла. Блейк постарался не кашлять. Он выдавил из себя улыбку:

— Не так вы обещали закончить мою жизнь.

* * *

На этот раз мистер Тесситер зашёлся истерическим смехом и успокоился только когда Блейк принёс ему то самое письмо, целое и в рамочке. Её дешевизна мистера Тесситера даже не смутила — его поразило само письмо, бывшее в целости и сохранности.

Несколько сотен раз Блейк был обвинён во лжи, пару раз почти задушен и не менее тысячи — Блейк не считал и округлил Очень Большое Число в плюс — мистер Тесситер размывал между ними профессиональные границы, то позволяя звать себя по имени, то скатываясь в официоз настолько глубоко, что Блейк не поспевал за ним.

Не поспевал он и за сменой его настроений, поймав себя на мысли, что за такое точно живым из кабинета не уйдёт. 

В конце концов Блейк поймал себя на мысли, что в ту секунду, когда он решился заговорить с мистером Тесситером, то не раздавил свою судьбу его локомотивом, но схватил её и запрыгнул прямо в кабину машиниста, абсолютно пустую и разгромленную, с неработающими тормозами и клаксоном. 

Мистера Тесситера продолжало уносить куда-то в Уверенное Вперёд даже когда Блейк начал валиться с ног. Кажется, на часах давно прошли и обед, и ужин, и отбой…

— Я очень не хочу вас перебивать, сэр, простите меня за такую непозволительную дерзость, но я ведь уволен. Как минимум. Почему я всё ещё здесь?

Мистер Тесситер глубоко задумался и оглядел его, уставшего, с головы до ног.

— Кто сказал это тебе?

Блейк попытался жестами объяснить, что скачущее весь день перед ним руководство компании в лице её председателя и генерального директора — это Серьёзный Повод. Это Причина. Где же приказ? Но мистер Тесситер либо не понял, либо…

— Такого шалопая и мерзавца, как ты, я ни за что в свободное плавание не отпущу! Думать забудь! Любое заявление разорву! Есть на то причины, неразумный ты идиот. Они должны быть очевидны! — фыркнул мистер Тесситер. — Единственное, что ты заслужил своей выходкой — ошейник и короткий поводок, чтобы не терялся! После всего, эм… Метафорически, ты же понимаешь, — Растерянность показалась Блейку странной; ему показался намёк на что-то, но усталость валила его с ног. — После всего произошедшего, и особенно после процедур, разрабатываемых нашими специалистами…

— Сдерёте с меня три шкуры, — продолжил Блейк. — Я должен буду отчитываться… Вам?

— А ты чуть более сообразительный, Джимми. Кое в чём относительно тебя я всё-таки заблуждался, оказывается.

— Сочту за честь, сэр.

Мистер Тесситер звучно выругался, стукнул по столу и прямо спросил:

— Ты мазохист, скажи мне? Никто в здравом уме никогда мне не говорит таких вещей! Что я говорил про лесть?!

Блейк польстил:

— Я, определённо, имею мазохистские наклонности, вы правы.

— Ах, вот, так бы сразу и сказал, что ты — больной ублюдок! Выродок!

Блейк хотел поинтересоваться, почему Мистер «Не Чудовище» Тесситер — Не Больной Ублюдок или Не Выродок, но решил, что спросит как-нибудь в другой раз. Таких возможностей будет масса, мистер Тесситер это гарантировал.

Но Блейку не понадобился точный ответ от самого Тесситера — после избавления от недуга их странной связи, оказавшейся чьим-то неудачным экспериментом, он довольно быстро догадался, что Гарольд Тесситер вовсе не женатый на работе человек и тем более не Сын Гипериона Из Застенок, а разведенец, живущий на остатках несчастливого брака и пытающийся воспитать из общего ребёнка достойного члена общества, задавая ему какую-то Уверенную Вперёд Идущую Цель, не видя Цели в самом себе.

Поэтичное сравнение показалось Блейку поверхностным, но весьма занятным, чтобы в нём пробудилось Любопытство. Чтобы кресло председателя… заменило кресло президента отдела Туризма и Связей С Наёмниками.

Но освоение и ремонт кабины локомотива, который, кажется, не собирался останавливаться и Уверенно Двигался Вперёд и откуда Блейк вряд ли мог выбраться без вреда для себя — это уже совсе-е-ем другая история.


	2. Запись под замок

**Промт** : Jeffrey doesn't like talking on the phone, but Harold always calls them instead of texting. Harold admits that it's because they want to hear Jeffrey's voice.  
**Перевод** : Д _жеффри не любит телефонные разговоры, но Гарольд всегда предпочитает текстовым сообщениям звонки. Потому что, признаётся Гарольд, ему хочется услышать голос Джеффри_.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Работа мистера Блейка мало чем отличалась от задач обычных клерков, но вы бы отметили, что с престижностью поста росла ответственность. Блейк аккуратно перешёл черту, когда выражение его лица стало цениться больше работы рук, и хоть Большие Боссы не могли смириться с его вкусом в одежде, никто не мог усомниться в его профессиональных качествах. Блейк был исполнителен, вежлив и неконфликтен, он никогда не высказывал претензий прямо, а также не создавал никому проблем.

Точнее говоря, Блейк был вестником бед, потому как через него мистер Тесситер спускал вниз свои указания разным отделам; Парящие острова никогда не забывали эксцессов, связанных с Самым Большим Боссом, поэтому Блейка посчитали попавшими под горячую руку немилости генерального директора.

Блейк же видел в этом возможность подобраться ближе к мистеру Тесситеру. Однако мистер Тесситер был сложным ребусом, не таким очевидным и предсказуемым, как другие Боссы. Ещё при первой встрече Блейк подметил его странности и считал, что увидел далеко не всё, но слишком много, чтобы мистер Тесситер поставил его в положение почти-висящего-в-петле на эшафоте компанейской конвейерной ленты.

Блейк знал слишком много, чтобы отпускать его или увольнять, поэтому, посчитал Тесситер, разумнее будет держать Блейка на коротком поводке и выдавать поручения, далеко выходящие за пределы его профессиональной компетенции и так называемой зоны комфорта. Блейк предпочитал работать в тишине и общаться с кем-то лично или в крайнем случае, а всю работу со звонками, нарушая свою образцовость как сотрудника, перекладывал на своего заместителя.

Зачем Тесситер усложнял жизнь Блейку предстояло выяснить. В его мысленном блокноте была парочка записей об этом:  
1\. Мистер Тесситер выдал ему ЭХО-рацию, настроенную на особую частоту. Никто не мог прослушивать этот канал, а длительность разговора определял сам Тесситер, очевидно;  
2\. Мистер Тесситер имел обыкновение звонить по нескольку раз в день, либо выдавая задания и требуя детально изложенного согласия, либо ожидая устного отчёта, либо, как называл это Блейк, «просто поговорить»: Тесситер активно и живо интересовался организацией рабочего процесса на разных уровнях, в том числе самого Блейка. «Для оптимизации»;  
3\. Мистер Тесситер звонил строго по рабочим вопросам, несколько раз в день, но Блейк успел узнать, как он предпочитает работать на самом деле: высылает документ, требует письменный отчёт к определённому сроку, если сотрудник не успевает или вовсе не делает, получает долгую лекцию лично или по корпоративной связи, и так вплоть до удаления.

Блейк сделал вывод что мистер Тесситер относится к нему по-особому, но почему так — не мог сказать, и никогда не спрашивал у самого Тесситера об этом. Это как-то не этично, считал он, ровно как и попросить босса высылать письма вместо звонков: мистер Тесситер выдавал инструкции долго и длинно, подчёркивая свою образованность и неглупость. Блейк быстрее прочитал бы, чем прослушал, но перечить такому человеку ему казалось опасным, даже когда он был в бодром расположении духа.

Блейк не хотел потерять работу.

* * *

Но Блейку ещё предстояло узнать, что мистер Тесситер не согласится его уволить за такие пустяки, и хоть это его позлит, он найдёт другой способ связываться с ним. 

— Прокси, это Тесситер, — раздался голос в полутёмном просторном кабинете. Рядом со столом Тесситера появился алый призрак его самого. — Занеси в дневник следующее и заблокируй запись, доступ только под пароль: «Новичок Блейк хорошо освоился и работает за десятерых, это похвально. Я ещё не видел таких преданных компании людей, несмотря на его выходку пару месяцев назад, и я чувствую странное удовлетворение от того, что оставил его жить и работать здесь, а не убил, как хотел, или уволил с навсегда испорченной репутацией, но меня тревожит его поведение, внешний вид и… Голос. Он особенный человек, он заинтересован в моём кресле, как и все вокруг, это же логично? Но я терпеть не могу его голос. Я не люблю вещи, которые мне нравятся. Они вызывают привыкание, а на работе не может возникать симпатий. Это путь к деградации и потере концентрации. Он не должен узнать об этом. А я не должен об этом думать. Нужно ограничить общение с ним мне во благо, пока он что-нибудь не заподозрил, я же вижу, глаза хитрые. Он воспользуется минутной слабостью и убьёт меня. Я должен стоять над ним и направлять вперёд и делать это уверенно, а не строить глазки! Даже Серьёзный Разговор должен быть Серьёзным! А не превратиться в какой-нибудь романтический ужин, бр-р… Приказ Прокси: привести меня в чувство, если я забудусь. Поставить напоминание на утро завтрашнего дня: позвонить Блейку и сообщить пару новостей…».

— Сэр, — укоризненно произнёс Прокси голосом Тесситера. — Ты себе противоречишь.

— Если я поставил Джимми в такое положение, я должен поддерживать образ его как ломовой лошади, которую я извожу, как могу, в качестве мести за ту выходку! Все это знают! Слышать его голос чуть чаще не более чем приятный бонус!

Прокси закатил глаза.

— Как скажешь. Запись под замком. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Да. Исследуй его рабочий компьютер. Я хочу быть в курсе его записей обо мне.

Прокси прокрутил глаза по оси вращения. 

— Гарольд.

— Делай, что приказано!

— Как скажешь.

Голограмма Прокси исчезла.


	3. Самая Мягкая Подушка и всякие глупости

**Промт** : Harold reading in bed while Jeffrey rests their head on Harold's shoulder, sleeping.  
**Перевод** : _Гарольд, лёжа в постели, читает, пока Джеффри спит на его плече_.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Гарольду казалось, Джеффри, мягко говоря, перерабатывает: у него под глазами давно залегли глубокие синяки, элегантная худоба под одеждой скорее напоминала серьёзное истощение, и хоть он спал он больше и принимал пищу два-три раза в день, активно заставляя Гарольда обедать не только чаем и фруктами, здоровее от этого не становился.

Гарольд беспокоился; анализы Джеффри были в норме, он абсолютно здоров. Однако Гарольд не считал сонливость нормой, но ещё большим вмешательством ему казалось не давать Джеффри спать, когда ему хотелось: пару часов после обеда и ночью.

Это сказывалось и на сексе, но чем дольше они были вместе — приближалась пятая годовщина их романа, — тем больше им хотелось просто побыть рядом друг с другом после тяжёлого и загруженного рабочего дня.

Гарольд потёр глаза и поёрзал на подушке, одной рукой держа ЭХО-книжку, другой поглаживая Джеффри по оголённой спине. Он уснул почти сразу, как почувствовал под головой острое и жёсткое гарольдово плечо; почему он считал его мягким и удобным, для Гарольда осталось загадкой, как и привычка Джеффри дышать ему в ключицу или изгиб шеи. Гарольду становилось щекотно, а щекотку он ненавидел. Во-первых, смешно. Во-вторых, заниматься собой не в его приоритетах, особенно, когда рядом кто-то спит. В-третьих, Джеффри мог проснуться! Ужасная, страшная пытка, и Гарольд боролся с дыханием Джеффри, как мог, пока тот не сползал ему на грудь и не начинал сопеть там.

Но Гарольд читал, обнимая Джеффри, и не давал ему сползти, и круг замкнулся. Час был уже поздний.

Джеффри проснулся.

— Спи, спи, — просопел Гарольд, убирая книгу на прикроватную тумбу. — Прости, я разбудил тебя. Я сам уже…

— Гарри, в моё колено упирается кое-что… Ты не «сам уже».

— Да спи уже, — буркнул Гарольд.

— Но я же тебя л…

Гарольд приложил палец к его губам.

— Спи, — потребовал он, внимательно смотря Джеффри в глаза, тёплые, но гадкие. Как пошло, и не стыдно ведь ему, подумал Гарольд.

Джеффри послушно вжался в его плечо; выключив свет, Гарольд накрылся одеялом поплотнее, представляя разные гадости: он не мог уснуть, ощущая тяжесть между ног. Гарольд, подумав, решил проскользнуть в душ, но так Джеффри останется один, а ему нужно выспаться, а хорошо ему спится только рядом с ним! Гарольд чувствовал себя пойманным в хитроумную ловушку.

А ощутил себя убитым и раздавленным, когда почувствовал руку Джеффри, почти угомонив свои небольшие заботы.

— Зачем, объясни мне, — выдохнул Гарольд. — Я хочу, чтобы ты выспался, а не тратил время на всякие глупости. 


	4. Тремор

**Промт** : Harold holding Jeffrey's hands when they are shaking.  
**Перевод** : _Когда руки Джеффри дрожат, Гарольд берёт их в свои_.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

День для Гарольда Тесситера складывался прекрасно: он работал вдохновлённо и быстро, успел сытно пообедать и даже выкроить время для встречи с Особыми Людьми, последним из которых был Джеффри Блейк. Его Гарольд оставил «на сладкое»: люди перед ним были не менее исполнительные и способные, они заслуживали свою долю внимания, но им Гарольд не открывался с розово-конфетной стороны, а скажи вы им, что и так бывает, вас бы засмеяли.

Но Джеффри почему-то задержался и пришёл на непозволительные для себя целых десять! минут позже.

Пару лет назад Гарольд бы рассердился и позволил себе грубость: тогда Джеффри был новеньким и не умел не то, что обороняться (и тем более наступать) — правильно отвечать на грубые и требовательные поцелуи, которыми Гарольд его, как принято говорить в Гиперионе, «вводил в недоумение с целью деморализовать и унизить достоинство». В настоящем Гарольд взволнованно поднялся из-за стола и кивком указал на кресло перед собой.

Джеффри, доковыляв от двери, присел.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — беспокоился Гарольд.

— Да, всё в порядке. Благодарю за волнение, сэр, — устало улыбнулся Джеффри. — Заработался…

— Раньше тебе это не мешало приходить вовремя. — Гарольд сел. — И, кажется, мы уже прошли фазу, когда я требовал обращаться ко мне как положено коллегам, Джефф. Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Гарольд знал: Джеффри умеет убедительно врать. Все это знали. Но если Джеффри вдруг заболевал, держать лицо он уже не мог: он крупно дрожал, когда его била температура или озноб, квёло выглядел, когда сильно уставал, или отказывался говорить при болящем горле.

В этот раз симптомы были новыми. Джеффри путал слова, опаздывал, сильно побледнел.

— Джефф, эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? Я не буду третий раз задавать один и тот же вопрос.

Джеффри кивнул. А в следующую секунду перед ним возник Гарольд, присевший в соседнее кресло, и, аккуратно подхватив Джеффри за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Мне кажется, ты смотришь сквозь меня, — предположил Гарольд. — Обычно или в глаза мне заглядываешь, или только и ждёшь, как, эм… Совратить меня или как-то отвлечь от работы, как только ты умеешь. Ты уже перерос тот возраст, когда я должен был намекать, чего хочу.

Джеффри моргнул.

— И мы уже… Немножко далеко зашли. — Гарольд кашлянул. Он почти сказал Я Беспокоюсь О Тебе, но решил, что Джеффри и так всё поймёт. Он всегда читал его эмоции, каким-то образом.

Но Джеффри никак не отреагировал.

— Джефф, ты меня пугаешь. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Помедлив, будто прожевав слова, Джеффри глубоко вдохнул и тихо произнёс, выразительно моргнув:

— Ты прав, — согласился он… с чем-то. — Я… Я очень устал, Гарри.

— От работы? — тот усмехнулся. — Неужели? Наконец-то?

— Это было бы смешно, Гарри, но я забыл, что ты мне звонил… Я вспомнил, куда мне нужно было идти, только когда кто-то сказал мне, что ты в бешенстве.

Гарольд нахмурился. Джеффри выглядел уставшим, но он всегда таким казался и раньше ни на что не жаловался открыто; только позволив ему поудобнее устроиться в кресле, Гарольд заметил тот особый тип бледности, который бывает только у тяжело больных людей. Но у Джеффри не было температуры, его не рвало, он был в сознании… Переутомление упорно расталкивало догадки Гарольда, но он активно его не замечал, пока не прикоснулся к руке Джеффри.

Её била мелкая дрожь.

— Я мог прийти раньше, — в голос Джеффри проникла хрипотца, — конечно, но только минут на пять?.. Я пытался унять дрожь.

— Сейчас ты скажешь «умывался прохладной водой», и я…

— Она не прошла.

Гарольд фыркнул.

— Раньше я знал, что делать. Сейчас я помню. А тогда не мог. — Джеффри кашлянул; Гарольд аккуратно накрыл его ладонь своей. — Делай так почаще, пожалуйста… Это приятно.

Гарольд смутился и поблагодарил какого-то бога, что Джеффри не видит его глаз. 

— Может, тебе ещё массаж чего-нибудь сделать?

— А ты умеешь?

Гарольд вынул ЭХО-фон. Джеффри нужно было показать врачу. И пересмотреть график его работы, но Гарольд рассудил, что времени у него будет достаточно: Джеффри не появится в офисе, пока не поправится, уж Гарольд это проконтролирует.

— Если ты меня правильно попросишь. Ты, надеюсь, помнишь наш уговор.

— Я прошу, прости мне откровенный вопрос, — губы Джеффри тронула улыбка, — но мне казалось, ты считаешь вибрацию слишком интенсивной для?..

Гарольд хлопнул его по руке.

— Прости, — прозвучало без малейшего сожаления, и Гарольд поразился, откуда в Джеффри силы быть игривым в таком состоянии.

— Прощаю, Джимми, — хмуро сказал Гарольд. — Я дам тебе больничный, направлю к своему врачу, даже сделаю массаж. Поживёшь у меня какое-то время, чтобы я сам, лично наблюдал, как из амёбы ты превращаешься назад в нормального, прекрасного, пышущего жизнью человека, которого я знаю и который любит свою работу так же, как я. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь — это не бесплатно.

— Гарри, — прыснул Джеффри. — К чему всё это? Я не забыл тебя. 

— На случай, если ты, — Не сдержав лёгкой улыбки, Гарольд прикоснулся губами к подрагивающим пальцам и позволил погладить себя по щеке, — опять что-то забудешь. Выздоровей, пожалуйста, я долго с этими идиотами вместо сотрудников компании не протяну.


	5. Alfa, Papa, Nin-er...

**Промт** : Harold tucking Jeffrey's hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.   
**Перевод** : _Гарольд заправляет волосы Джеффри за ухо, чтобы не мешались_.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

В свободное от работы время Гарольд нарисовал круговую диаграмму характерных для себя эмоций, разместив на ней «злой», «устал», «очень злой», «добрый». Та или иная эмоция напрямую зависела от исполнительности коллег, подчинённых и здравомыслия других директоров, поэтому нетрудно догадаться, что злым и усталым Гарольд бывал примерно поровну, в процентном соотношении его диаграммы, да ещё и одновременно! Очень Злым Гарольд бывал реже, а совсем нечасто вы могли увидеть выражение добродушия на его изъеденном жизнью лице.

Гарольд нарисовал диаграмму по настоянию психотерапевта; её следовало отправить психотерапевту в тот же час, но Гарольд забыл, почему этого не сделал: или действительно забыл, или посчитал собственную психику достаточно понятным и простым механизмом, чтобы справиться с ней самостоятельно без помощи профессиональных любителей задушевно поговорить! Психика должна работать, как часы, и в какой-то момент нужно просто заново завести стрелки, считал Гарольд. Это посильное занятие для мужской руки!

Разладившийся механизм заставлял Гарольд чувствовать Злость и Усталость. Это поправимые вещи. Нужно просто подтянуть там, ослабить здесь, вовсе не трогать — вуаля! 

Механизм, который вдруг соскользнул в чан с водой, вызывал у Гарольда странное ощущение. Он смотрел на диаграмму и не мог понять, что же такое испытываемая им фрустрация: Злость, Сильная Злость, Усталость или очень странная Радость?

Принимая за механизм психику Гарольда, мы считаем, что работа для него неизбежная энтропия, тем не менее, нормальное условие для его существования. Гарольд абсолютно с этим согласен, и будь такое возможно, то нацепил бы на Гиперион свадебную фату и повёл под венец. Чан с водой, куда угодил его механизм, был не чаном, а вполне живым человеком по имени Джеффри Блейк, о котором Гарольд записал множество эхо-записей под замок в эхо-дневник, много думал, не понимал, почему до сих пор не уволил и даже нанял психотерапевта, чтобы разобраться в своих эмоциях об этом обстоятельстве своей жизни и так неосмотрительно не пожелал не то вспомнить о нём, не то отправить «домашнее задание».

Джеффри продолжал спокойно работать. Принёс рапорт — вернулся из командировки. Положил Гарольду на стол парочку сувениров и пустил в голос пошленькую нотку, когда закончил кратенько излагать впечатления и события и пододвинул рапорт: «Наилучшему боссу с большой любовью из отдела туризма и связей наёмниками». Гарольд не сдержался и остался с Джеффри один на один, а затем поблагодарил за вкуснейший чай — С Гефеста? — С Афин, сэр. — У тебя есть кое-какие познания, я приятно удивлён! — и пожелал, опосля всего, продолжить в своих мыслях, намекнув Джеффри, что в пятницу вечером у них обоих вдруг образовалось огромное количество свободного времени вплоть до понедельника, которое следует провести с пользой, но так как сегодня вторник, точное время и место Гарольд сообщит немного позже. Джеффри, показалось Гарольду, намёк понял — он ответил «Да, сэр», но мог ли Гарольд утверждать, что услышал не ложь… — и скрылся за дверьми офиса. 

Мысли Гарольда имели обыкновение не подчиняться ему и преследовали похуже любого шантажиста: присылали ужасные, отвратительного содержания непристойности напрямую в мозг. Гарольд угодил в ловушку имени самого себя.

Прозвучал фонетический код. Появился Прокси — алый эхо-призрак, личный помощник Гарольда и полная ИИ-копия его самого. Ему не был нужен ИИ-идиот, в конце концов.

— Прокси, открой новую запись, — скомандовал Гарольд. — Под замок.

— Запись №4626. Позвольте высказаться, сэр?

— Разрешаю. 

— Тебе следует начать излагать свои мысли напрямую в мистера Блейка, ты захламляешь мою память ради тысяч записей одного и того же содержания. Ты нанял специалиста, чтобы прекратить это делать.

— Записывай: «Первое. Я никогда не представлял себе мужчину с длинными волосами, примерно до плеч. Я, конечно, видел таких и встречал! Мне нравятся длинные волосы у женщин (когда они не забивают стоки в моём душе и не плавают в супе!), но у Джеффри я бы не хотел их видеть. Ему не идёт. Они лезут ему в глаза, я убирал их всё время! С женщиной не возникает таких проблем! Боже!»

Прокси перебил:

— Вы очень странные существа: акт совокупления не предполагает дополнительных действия подобного характера, насколько я могу судить из материалов, которые ты изымаешь у сотрудников и просматриваешь сам, когда проверяешь присланные архивы.

У Гарольда дёрнулся глаз.

— Тебя создавали, чтобы ты не был идиотом!

— Я подмечаю странные излишества вашей физиологии.

Гарольд сердито прочеканил:

— Странные излишества твоих схемотехнических мозгов не предполагают анализа состояний, которые ты никогда не сможешь испытать или применить для медицинских целей! И чтоб ты знал: рудимент, который лезет мне в рот, когда я!.. Кхм. Убирают как раз поэтому, а ещё за него удобно держать голову… — Гарольд запнулся, — партнёра так, чтобы было удобно… совершать действия, определённого характера! Теперь ты понял, тупоголовый? Записывай дальше!

— Как прикажешь.

— «Второе. Я должен переделать диаграмму. Добавить в неё чувство… Я не знаю, как это называется у людей, думающих своими тестикулами? Любовь? Симпатия? Обожание? Книги описывают эти состояния несколько иначе пьяного секса на корпоративе!»

— Я бы назвал это интерес…

— «О! Я назову это чувство “Блейк”, но для болтуна пусть будет Интерес. Будоражат ведь не только люди, правда? Будоражить меня до такой степени может… например… Наш CFO! Фантастический человек! Даже я не умею так быстро и хорошо считать!!!»

— Гарольд, прошу тебя, попроси специалиста по коррекции человеческого поведения выписать тебе антивирус.

— Это называется «таблетки», раз. Я не болен, два.

— Литература именно так описывает влюблённость.

Гарольд чувствовал, как становится теплее, но совсем не так, как при чувстве Блейк. В нём закипала Злость.

— Сейчас же закрой запись!

— Пароль?

— Да чтоб тебя!.. Alfa, Papa, Nin-er…


	6. T4s-R

**Промт** : Jeffrey: What are you gonna do? Taze* me??  
Jeffrey: *gets tazed*  
 **Перевод** : _Джеффри: Что ты хочешь сделать? Молнии из глаз пускать начнёшь?_  
 _Джеффри: *ожидаемо получает разряд в самого себя*_

──────── • ✤ • ────────

По-настоящему Гарольда радовало столь немногое, что каждый, знавший его лично — достаточно было ему отчитываться, чтобы Гарольд считал такие отношения личными, — записал пункты на бумажку и приклеил на монитор.

_Правильно оформлять документы._   
_Не опаздывать._   
_Не задавать вопросов._   
_Никогда не напевать ритм песни Blind the Wind._   
_Всегда, при наличии новых прототипов в R &D, брать стабильный вариант сборки и отдавать лично в руки._

Джеффри давно глядел на последний пункт, представляя, каким Гарольд мог бы стать, — а рад он, рад и Джеффри, — но возможности принести что-нибудь ему не подворачивалось: почётную обязанность оказаться в интимной, пахнущей порохом обстановке с Большим Боссом брал на себя кто-то другой, более ответственный и компетентный, либо R&D не были готовы с окончательными образцами нового вооружения и не только.

«Это мелочь, и Гарольд это знает, он и так вознаградил меня за настырность», — успокаивал своё любопытство Джеффри.

А любопытство твердило ему восполнить пробел в коллекции довольных лиц Гарольда: он всегда выглядел по-разному, чем не причина выпросить для себя что-нибудь? Джеффри возражал: его репутация безупречна в глазах всей компании и Гарольда лично, незачем замаливать грехи для подобных формулировок. Любопытство намекнуло на какую-нибудь случайность. Случайную. Никем не ожидаемую…

Случайной Неожидаемой Случайностью оказался сам Джеффри, забредший на следующий день после обеда в R&D с документами для начальника отдела. Тот угодил в какие-то неприятности и, сунув Джеффри коробку с надписью: «Опасно! Тестовый образец! То есть ОСТОРОЖНО!» — попросил занести куда следует от своего имени.

— Мистер Дэвидсон, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что предлагаемый вами вариант повлечёт за собой последствия для вас? — с опаской уточнил Джеффри. Гарольд принимает «подарок» напрямую от дарящего, а не через сколько-то рук, так что подарок из акта доброжелательности превращается в затянувшуюся просьбу чьей-то лени. А это уже никакой ни подарок!

— Разумеется, Блейк, понимаю… Только мне семью кормить, а про вас слухи ходят понятно какие, — насупился мистер Дэвидсон.

Джеффри сделал вид, что заинтересовался развёрнутой от себя фоторамкой на столе мистера Дэвидсона, и даже недоверчиво вздёрнул бровь, нарисовав на своём лице выражение Вы Столь Непрофессиональны Раз Отказываетесь. Джеффри на самом деле так не думал — но придавать себе выражение удивления так легко раскрытой слабостью не желал, в Гиперионе так не принято; Джеффри позже отметил, что Дэвидсон выглядел на свой диагноз: неуклюжий, раскрасневшийся боров, дышал, будто переживал по три приступа в минуту.

— Вы хотите сказать, прототип <i>действительно</i> опасен?

— Я, эм… — Дэвидсон утёр пот со лба. — Абсолютно нет, но вы же понимаете, для всего есть противопоказания… То есть исключения. Берите, берите, Блейк, от меня наилучшие пожелания, а если мистер Тесситер…

— Мы прекрасно осведомлены о процедуре внесения пожеланий, мистер Дэвидсон, благодарю вас.

Стальная коробка оказалась лёгкой, значит, подготовили какое-то оружие, притом небольшое, решил Джеффри. Гранаты были чуть-чуть тяжелее — механизм Карманной Сингулярности, особенно с модификациями, здорово утяжелял конструкцию. Джеффри находил это странным — граната ведь должна быть лёгкой, — но в конструкторское бюро его заносило редко, а Гарольду нравились эффекты, когда граната резко коллапсировала и расплёскивала начинку во все стороны. Джеффри никогда не спорил с ним об этом, но подмечал, что такие маленькие радости могли свидетельством о постепенном, неизбежном старении. Либо Гарольд скрывал в себе больше, чем казалось Джеффри.

* * *

Гарольд вытащил из коробки пистолет, похожий на тысячи моделей своих собратьев, но приятного горчичного оттенка с заострённым тонким дулом, даже более тонким, чем обычно.

— Должно быть, это тот самый Тазер… — вслух рассудил Гарольд. — Дэвидсон очень хвалил этот проект. Но я ожидал, что увижу готовый вариант, а не предварительную сборку, ты должен понимать, почему, Джеффри. Такое мне должны таскать подчинённые тупого борова или он сам, не ты. У тебя, дорогой мой, и своих забот полон рот.  
Джеффри даже не смутился.

— Меня очень хорошо попросили.

— М? И что же так напугало нашего уважаемого коллегу?

— Ему показалось, — Джеффри расслабленно облокотился на спинку кресла, — ты захочешь подстрелить его и это как-то скажется на его сердце.

— А что ещё он рассказал? Местоположение своей жёнушки? Детей? Любимой собачки? Какую ещё бесполезную информацию он попросил донести?

«Мне тоже это неинтересно», — согласился Джеффри. Его беспокоили совсем другие вещи. Например, выражение практически детского любопытства на лице Гарольда. Не Запредельное Счастье, но Джеффри нравилась подобная непринуждённость.

— Подозреваю, эта модель — электрическая?

— И не сомневался, что сообразишь. Мы хотим выпустить Тазер во всех доступных вариантах. Он должен стать нашим козырем в новом фискальном году. Сейчас поймёшь, почему.

Гарольд нажал на спусковой крючок и выстрелил в стену сбоку от себя тонким длинным, но слабым, едва заметным лазером. Джеффри не был знатоком оружия, и несмотря на это его успешно продавал, однако считал громоздкие рейлганы и светодробовики единственно возможными вариантами стрелять мощным «боевым» лазером. Должен же где-то размещаться генератор? Или что там создаёт луч? Другие варианты казались ему невозможными — и вот тут Тазер.

Но луч — слабый! Значит, неэффективно и сгодится для какого-нибудь способа космической пайки. О чём Джеффри поспешил заявить.

— Подозреваю, выставление большей мощности может плохо для нас обернуться. Это образец, Джеффри.

— Если образец придёт в негодность, это только подтвердит мою точку зрения! И… Гарри, не смотри на меня так. Ты готов метнуть молнией, когда как ещё неясно, что из этого проекта выйдет!

Гарольд улыбнулся.

— Тебе следует быть более сдержанным, Джеффри, или ты скажешь мне, что ни черта не смыслишь в оружии. Это может плохо для тебя закончиться, — цокнул Гарольд. — Я тоже не верил, что сделать лазер меньше возможно, но наши инженеры смогли. Я так понимаю, ими не рассчитан верхний предел мощности, чтобы генератор не разрушил конструкцию. Но такие детали я должен обсуждать не с тобой, потому как, <i>очевидно</i>, ты разбираешься в оружии на уровне обывателя, пользователя, а не, скажем, даже наёмника, иначе бы понимал кое-какие риски, видимые даже сейчас ошибки…

— Допустим, он работает, — в голосе Джеффри слышалось недоверие. — Как это проверить?

— Бумага нынче дорогая. Ни самого Дэвидсона, ни его миньонов здесь нет. Блузку мисс Бейли я уже испортил.

Гарольд закусил губу. Джеффри поспешил осторожно возразить:

— Мистер Дэвидсон оплатит моё лечение?

— Мистеру Дэвидсону, — Гарольд аккуратно навёл мушку на плечо Джеффри и задумчиво продолжил, — следует хорошо подумать, что стоит дороже: сердечная аугментация или возможная угроза жизни и здоровью единственного, после меня, человека в этой компании, который умеет работать. Так что за него не переживай. Ему следовало самому сюда прийти.

Работа в условиях низкого давления не могла не отразиться на Джеффри: проблемы с давлением стали постоянными спутниками его жизни. Когда-то сердце должно было сказать Хватит Издевательств Над Прописанными Природой Правилами Использования!

Но сердце не ожидало, что ему услужливо предложат помощь и защекочут до состояния, будто оно перекачивало кровь для пробежки на пару сотен километров.

Когда Гарольд выстрелил, Джеффри почувствовал жжение и дёрнулся, как от провода, и почувствовал прилив ложной бодрости, свалившей на него болезненную тяжесть во всём теле, в голове и особенно в сердце. Джеффри показалось, снести полноценный выстрел из электропушки проще: резкое пробитие выбило бы из него «пробку», а не создавало впечатление, будто его тело выбросило в адскую духовку.

Он пришёл в себя только некоторое время спустя, а над собой увидел знакомый потолок больничной палаты; Джеффри регулярно оказывался здесь в годы своей «гиперионской юности» на высоком посту. Он падал в голодные обмороки.

Гарольд сидел рядом, спрятав за ладонями лицо.

Джеффри осторожно спросил:

— Я не остановил тебя, потому что мне тоже было интересно. Должен признать, я был неправ. А если немного уменьшить мощность…

— Ты дурак, понял меня? Заткнись и не смей продолжать, ты идиот, Джефф, — обиделся Гарольд. Рукоять Тазера виднелась из его плечевой кобуры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — *to taze — что-то навроде ударить током, разрядить в кого-нибудь электроэнергией, электрошокернуть. Существует пистолет-электрошкер тазер, а также в TPS был неплохой гиперионский пистолет-вундервафля T4s-R (я вижу тут отсылку на понятно какого дедушку), стрелявший очень хорошими-если-по-критам лазерами, чем оказался весьма приятен для Ниши, Тимоти и Аурелии, особенно в криоверсии.  
> Имеет доставляющую в контексте сборничка подпись «I politely request you do not T4s-R me, good sir.»  
> ???( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> !( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)


	7. Интимная Архитектура Света

**Промт** : Harold getting shy about being naked in front of Jeffrey for the first time.  
**Перевод** : _Гарольд впервые стесняется оголяться перед Джеффри_.

──────── • ✤ • ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) • ✤ • ────────

Джеффри запомнил тот вечер начавшимся, как обычно. Гарольд попросил о чём-то, не то задержаться и разобраться с бумажками, не то принести кофе — какой-то пустячковой услуге, от которой вы бы не отказались из соображений искреннего эгоизма. Джеффри, человек исключительно честный, никогда не отказывал себе в убийстве двух зайцев одним по-гиперионски точным выстрелом — дружба с Гарольдом несла свои плюсы, а забота о нём тешила остатки человечности, не являвшиеся эгоизмом. Джеффри быстро выполнил поручение; Гарольд, как человек практичный, испытывал сложности с непрактичными желаниями, и Джеффри, поиграв с ним в небольшую угадайку, помог ему сложить буквы в слова, а затем слова в предложения.

— Это может скомпрометировать нас, — уклончиво начал Гарольд. — И я бы предпочёл не реализовывать мои шальные фантазии здесь, где… эм… Мы в офисе, всё-таки!

Джеффри взглянул на часы.

— Боже-боже, на часах уже одиннадцатый час вечера и в Главном Здании на твоём этаже, действительно, кто-нибудь непременно пройдёт мимо и услышит нас через толстую дверь и звукоизоляцию. Мы сильно рискуем, несравнимо больше, чем сегодня днём, когда в коридорах сновала мисс Бейли.

— Ты меня не понял, — нахмурился Гарольд. — Я не хочу повторения, мне нужно продолжение.

Джеффри охнул, но не без едва уловимого ехидства поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, мои доводы всё ещё достаточно убедительны, чтобы продолжить нашу очаровательную интрижку на диване?

Джеффри знал сценарий наперёд: Гарольд начнёт отпираться, не желая замечать, как под стены его самообладания сначала подкапываются, а затем рушат их, и они утянут его вслед за ними на диван. В суматохе и стуке ударяющихся о пол туфель Джеффри продолжит сокрушительное наступление, обсыпая Гарольда поцелуями, пока не заметит его взгляд. Для Джеффри не имела значения эмоция — Гарольда успокаивал зрительный контакт, и потеря бдительности заканчивалась для него поражением в борьбе за желание горячо потрахаться дома или в номере и отказом возвращать контроль над ситуацией.

Гарольд всегда мог сказать «Нет» или прикрикнуть «Я повышу тебе зарплату!», но его увлечённость процессом оказывалась не меньшей, чем интерес к работе. Джеффри оставалось просто побыть хорошим исполнителем, и на этом его сценарий заканчивался; содрогающийся и волнующийся о сохранности своих органов Гарольд — оценка в пять звёзд поставленной сценке.

Но в тот вечер Гарольд резко всполошился и вцепился Джеффри в руки, а он ведь почти расправился с рубашкой Гарольда, такой же алой, как его скулы.

— Остановись на минутку, — потребовал он.

Джеффри решил, что увлёкся: Гарольд запыхался.

— А я ведь просил, чтобы ты не обращал на… моё нелепое желание! внимания!  
Бедром Джеффри ощущал очень тёплый и твёрдый член Гарольда. Ухмылка появилась на губах Джеффри сама собой.

— Боюсь, мы уже не в том положении и настроении, чтобы прекращать…

— Именно! Но при таком свете я отказываюсь продолжать! Джеффри, он бьёт мне в глаза. Он нужен, чтобы все тараканы этой компании бежали хотя бы отсюда прочь, а у меня не было соблазна вздремнуть после обеда! Или… заняться непотребствами… с тобой… или, ну… неважно. Чтобы не отвлекаться! — Джеффри скрыл улыбку в изгибе шеи Гарольда. Он считал подобное насмешкой над собой; Джеффри не соглашался — Гарольд очарователен до умиления, когда выходит из образа начальника крупного предприятия. — А мы сейчас не просто отвлекаемся! Мы здесь трахаемся и портим мой диван!

— Свет можно просто выключить, — проурчал Джеффри.

— Тьфу, трюист. Это не так просто! Ты находишься в офисе Гарольда Л. Тесситера! В <i>моём</i> офисе!

Джеффри хмыкнул, выпрямился и громко на весь офис произнёс команду частичного выключения света. Единственным источником остались бра под потолком и лампы над столом Гарольда. «А вот это интересно. Гарри, Гарри, ты давно это спланировал: иначе я бы не смог выключить тебе свет вот так просто, ай-яй-яй», — довольный собой, рассудил Джеффри. 

Гарольд мог отступить единственным путём.

Но вечер, в общем-то, действительно закончился как обычно. Гарольд так и не повысил ему зарплату. Джеффри даже не понял, чем ему особенно запомнился этот раз (не считая Гарольда, ещё раз Гарольда, милого Гарольда, секса в его офисе и так далее), пока не вспомнил о просьбе выключить свет.

Как-то он спросил, не надеясь на прямой ответ (Гарольд, безнадёжный романтик, не мог иначе), не хочет ли Гарольд рассказать больше о своих требованиях и пожеланиях к атмосфере.

Он, удивившись, зачем знающему-всё-на-свете-и-о-нём Джеффри задавать подобные вопросы, но неохотно ответил:

— Каждый момент должен иметь свою архитектуру… Ты сам должен понимать, и я на практике убедился, что ты знаешь об этом. За глупые вопросы я понижаю жалованье, имей в виду!

Джеффри, благодарно улыбнувшись, мысленно поправил «архитектуру» Гарольда на «композицию»: получавшаяся «интимная архитектура света» его смешила и заставляла задумываться, где и что читает Гарольд. О зарплате Джеффри не беспокоился — Гарольд прекрасно знал, сколько стоит страховка, и всячески поддерживал, вплоть до паранойи, финансовую независимость Джеффри; пойти на такую подлость он мог только ради какой-нибудь интересной игры, и Джеффри пообещал себе как-нибудь опробовать её.

Предсказуемость фантазий Гарольда вовсе не означала простоту их воплощения.

──────── • ✤ • (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵) • ✤ • ────────


	8. Сезон ветров

**Промт** : Them exploring each others' bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them.  
**Перевод** : _Разглядывают шрамы_.

──────── • ✤ • ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) • ✤ • ────────

Если вы посмотрите на Эден-5, скорее всего вы скажете, что более красноречивого свидетельства превосходства человеческой цивилизации над всеми остальными цивилизациями ещё не создано. 

Если вы посмотрите на Эден-5 глазами мистера Тесситера, то увидите большой, гигантских размеров муравейник, в котором буквально кипит жизнь, делая жизнь ближе к поверхности планеты едва ли возможной, и всюду оставляет мерзкие следы. Она чихает и распространяет бактерии, вирусы и инфекции!

А если вы попробуете взглянуть на мир так, как делает мистер Блейк, то вы назовёте мистера Тесситера паникующим ипохондриком, Эден-5 — прекрасным местом, а продукты его жизнедеятельности необходимой платой за прогресс; масштабные эпидемии всего лишь естественное следствие величия цивилизации, даже если её конкуренты — Клаптрапы, навигаторы космических кораблей и Автострада. И вам будет всё равно, ведь ваша работа подразумевает частые разъезды и всё, о чём вы будете жалеть — в вашем окружении будет всё, кроме правильных людей и мест в подходящее время.

Тандем ваших Вежливости, Любопытства и Здравого Эгоизма при спонсировании Злорадства не позволит вам игнорировать бесконечные предложения и предостережения мистера Тесситера.

На Эден-5 надвигалась сезонная пандемия. 

Для вас новая болезнь не новость — вы выросли на Эдене-5 и знаете, что новые болезни здесь рождаются чаще, чем иммигрантские дети, и раз в пять-десять лет новый вирус начинает подниматься выше из родных горячих трущоб как водяной пар. Это называется Сезон Ветров — и он, по вовсе не странному совпадению, приходится на проветривание внутрекоренных сооружений планеты.

Поэтому вы знаете, что нужно делать. 

И теперь вы знаете об Эдене-5 необходимый минимум, чтобы понимать: для эденийца панические настроения прилетевших с других планет выглядят забавно, и поэтому в ответ на поток сознания Тесситера о необходимости влажных уборок Блейк ответил:

— А вчера я докончил свою последнюю пачку сигарет.

— Ты несерьёзно относишься к происходящему, Джеффри! Я сделал всё, чтобы не опускаться даже на уровень магистралей! Оно ведь и туда долетит!

— Последняя, о которой я помню, лежавшей в ящике, где ты хранишь рубашки… — Джеффри задумчиво постучал большими пальцами друг о друга. — Она тоже закончилась.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! Я перевёл весь эденийский офис на удалённую работу! Чтобы эти идиоты, не моющие руки даже перед встречей со мной, ничего не занесли! Ты же знаешь симптомы? Последствия?! От этого нет вакцины!!!

Гарольд отличался крепостью здоровья как у комнатной собачки — он простужался от любого сквозняка, но часто переносил болезни «на ногах». В какой вид дырявого сыра превратился с годами его иммунитет Джеффри задумывался не раз и пока остановился на Маасдаме; Джеффри была ясна и причина паники, но Джеффри не понимал, о чём Гарольд так беспокоится.

От пандемии было два пути — бежать с планеты или забраться как можно выше, ведь тепло рано или поздно осядет и утянет за собой вирус, в абсолютном большинстве случаев не холодостойкий. Раньше Джеффри сбегал, только заметив информацию о грядущем потеплении — оно вынесет заразу наверх. Зарплата не позволяла Джеффри сменить в квартире вентиляцию на самую дорогую, от Аншин («Дезинфицируем воздух — дезинфицируем вас! За возможные побочные эффекты <…> компания ответственности не несёт, по всем вопросам обращаться <…>»…), а переехать в стратоскрёб ему не позволял статус.

Статус появился через некоторое время после начала интрижки…

Но Джеффри честно пару недель предлагал распустить офис на карантин и собраться на, хотя бы, Артемиду или Дионис, пока не поздно, под это можно было бы организовать командировку с проверкой… чего-нибудь. Можно было отправиться в тур… 

Гарольд отказался.

— Гарри, нам нечего бояться, — спокойным тоном произнёс Джеффри, поймав взгляд Гарольда. — Пока мы на этой высоте.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, Блейк!

— Именно так поколение за поколением пряталось от заразы на самых верхах, чтобы затем спуститься и рассказать об ужасах эденийских пандемий. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну особенную историю, о бабушке Вере? Очень интересная.

— Угомони свой сарказм! — рассердился Гарольд. — Научил пользоваться не для того, чтобы ты им злоупотреблял!

— Прости, — отступил Джеффри. — Но пойми: я живу здесь всю жизнь.

Гарольд стоял на краю обрыва своей уверенности в том, что эденийская пандемия непременно дотянется до его квартиры как большие волны дотягиваются самым кончиком до сухой палубы корабля. Инфекция проникнет сюда. Джеффри был прав, нужно было улететь с планеты, отсиделись бы в безопасности где-нибудь в артемидской глухомани, как в тот раз, а Джеффри получил столько сигарет, сколько ему нужно, и насколько меньше нервов бы пришлось потратить и как много удовольствий теперь безвозвратно потеряно…

— И? — не унимался Гарольд. В споре-то нужно победить.

— Мне исполняется сорок лет в этом году, милый.

— И это значит? — Ну, или проиграть, но сделать это красиво.

— Я пережил столько, сколько ты не сосчитаешь, поэтому я бы хотел покурить, но все свои сигареты и спрятанные твои закончились. — Джеффри улыбнулся. — Лезть в ящик, где ты хранишь нижнее бельё, я посчитал неэтичным.

Джеффри сидел на диване в спальне, Гарольд там же бродил, но потом, столкнувшись с Джеффри взглядами — то есть, угодив в его ловушку, но Гарольд не считал подобную интерпретацию приемлемой для своего достоинства, — он сел на постель.

— Ты. Нет, подожди, — Гарольд старался не смеяться. Его голос зазвучал так, будто он живой человек. — Ты и этика. В одном предложении. Джефф, пожалуйста, в следующий раз не говори мне, куда ты не залезал, это обратная психология! Я знаю твои фокусы!

Джеффри действительно не открывал тот ящик — он проверил сейф с Очень Важными Документами.

— Я знаю, что в твоём суперсекретном сейфе, — на выдохе произнёс Джеффри, в один шаг пересев с дивана на постель. — Сигарет там нет.

— Когда ты стал таким зависимым… — нахмурился Гарольд. — Это вредно.

— Берегу твои лёгкие.

— И поэтому ты куришь «Дженсен&Робинсон».

— А о своих забочусь с поправкой на обстоятельства…

— Они отвратительны! — буркнул Гарольд. — Мерзкий запах, ужасный вкус, я бы выблевал лёгкие сразу, как взял эту дрянь в рот!

— М-м. — Джеффри загадочно кивнул, улыбнувшись проскользнувшей мысли. — Я вполне могу обойтись без табака. У меня ведь нет зависимости.

— И ты вынюхал все пачки, которые были у меня, чтобы сказать, что у тебя нет зависимости???

— Пачка, Гарри, обычно больше двух-трёх сигарет, которые мы поделили между собой, а последнюю, если она есть, сохранили на случай, если клише Покурить-В-Постели покажется нам достаточно романтичным и соответствующим обстановке.

— Прекрати умничать, — смутился Гарольд. — И, эм… У тебя не осталось каких-нибудь важных дел? Мы на карантине, но работать мы не прекратили! Из дома работать — плюс в эффективность! Это можно делать прямо в постели!!!

— Я знаю, что ещё можно делать в постели, и это именно то, чем мы займёмся через пятнадцать минут после начала работы. Ты не просто так переоборудовал свой кабинет в барокамеру…

Гарольд возразил и чуть не вошёл в раж, стремясь доказать, что описанного Джеффри сценария точно не может произойти. Тем более хозяин квартиры — Гарольд, значит, он занимает постель. Джеффри — диван. Эхобука у них два. Через шестнадцать минут и три секунды, Джеффри засекал, Именно Этим они и занялись. Гарольд, проиграв уже три спора и все подряд, пребывал в некоторой растерянности.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сегодня за работу точно не возьмусь?.. Отвлёк меня своими низменными радостями жизни.

— Свой рабочий день я честно отработал, — довольство в голосе Джеффри звучало как нахальство.

— Ты смотрел сериал.

— У всех свои методы работы. Я смотрю сериалы, ты говоришь сам с собой.

— Я делаю что.

— Неважно, — зевнул Джеффри и заулыбался. 

— Нет, ты мне расскажешь, что именно я говорил, про что, когда…  
Джеффри не вслушивался в бубнёж про недотёпу Джона, подключившего несколько принтеров на один айпи-адрес, и акционеров и инвесторов, не понимавших всех рисков пандемии и стратегии Куда Я Туда Моя Компания. А ведь в таком мире живут! Удивительно! Поэтому Джеффри ответил:

— Ты рассуждал, где я получил свой шрам и кто сломал мне нос.

Гарольд прищурился так, как щурятся слепые люди в попытке что-то прочитать. Гарольд, действительно, плохо видел, но у Джеффри на груди ничего написано не было, Джеффри знал это, но шутку про волоски, сложившиеся в неприличную надпись, он оставил при себе. Им всё-таки не по двадцать лет. 

Гарольд таким взглядом выражал глубокую задумчивость.

— Тогда отвечай, — потребовал Гарольд.

— Ответ за ответ, — ухмыльнулся Джеффри. — У тебя на руках странные полосы, из-за этого ты практически не носишь открытую одежду, особенно на Акваторе. Что это?

Гарольд забурчал. Если бы он был кастрюлей, крышку если бы не подняло давлением его гнева, то начало подбрасывать. Джеффри решил загладить вину, ходить по больным мозолям даже неприятных для себя людей Джеффри не мог, но Гарольд опередил его и привычным для себя тоном недовольного босса отчеканил:

— В молодости я ходил в море. Эти шрамы несчастный случай. Понятно? Ещё вопросы будут?

— Прости меня.

— Любопытство не должно наказываться… — Немного растерявшись, Гарольд аккуратно дотронулся до впалой щеки Джеффри. — Я ждал этого вопроса. Просто… Пойми меня. 

Гарольд сказал не всё. Он никогда не отвечал на личные вопросы прямо, и Джеффри знал, что расспрашивать бесполезно. Даже, в какой-то мере, опасно: Гарольда не нужно злить, иначе он скатается в клубок гнева, распутывать который не сложно, нет, но утомительно. Джеффри обожал это занятие, но не перед сном! Засыпать нужно в тишине и спокойствии!

Джеффри накрыл ладонь Гарольда своей и кивнул. 

В такие редкие моменты в глазах Гарольда отражалось что-то невероятно красивое и тёплое — насколько несчастен он как человек, если простое человеческое понимание заставляет его настроение меняться на противоположное? Джеффри считал, на этот вопрос никогда не будет ответа, несмотря на всё, что Гарольду пришлось пережить, то есть о чём сообщала страничка о нём в эхопедии — но это только половина ответа; вот они, блага развитой и процветающей цивилизации — технический прогресс соседствует с глубокими личностными проблемами, загоняет их на самые верха того, что вообще считается прогрессом. Для Гарольда, посчитал <tab>Джеффри, это первая эденийская пандемия, и, если бы он остался один, — совсем один со своими проблемами и ужасами(?) прошлого, могло произойти страшное. Гарольд бы позволил себе следить за собой чуть менее пристально, чем обычно, например.

— Так что с твоим носом, а этот шрам? Расскажи мне?

— Конечно. Но перед этим: ты не хочешь…

— Потом обсудим гигиену, эдениец ты проклятый, расскажи мне про свои уродства.

Тихо посмеявшись и внезапно поцеловав — для Гарольда любой поцелуй был внезапен, если он сам его не инициировал, — Джеффри начал издалека: как пришёл в Гиперион и как сложно было обходить по всем параметрам конкурирующий отдел, которым руководил Димсдейл, большой любитель выпить и бить бутылки; Джеффри восхитился его методиками ведения дел с конкурентами и почесал шрам, очертив пальцем искривлённую переносицу.

──────── • ✤ • (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵) • ✤ • ────────


	9. Содружество избранных (флафф)

**Промт** : Jeffrey snuggling up to Harold because it's cold.  
**Перевод** : _Джеффри замёрз._

──────── • ✤ • ────────

  
Температура на Эдене-5 зависела от множества параметров, однако все, живущие на нём дольше двух дней, понимали: чем ниже, тем теплее. Особенной зимой, особенно в зданиях верхних слоёв атмосферы, обогревавшихся за счёт тепла щитов и нервов работавших там клерков. Гиперион хорошо знал об этой планетарных масштабов особенности и был одной из немногих корпораций, отапливающих свою штаб-квартиру. В компании использовался такой расчёт: кто не соглашался жертвовать частью зарплаты ради тепла в коридорах и кабинетах, на что ежегодно собирались подписи, те к началу нового фискального года с Гиперионом посмертно прощались.

Сотрудники придумывали хитрые схемы, как платить меньше, и головной офис компании зимой превращался в просторный опенспейс. Мистер Тесситер гордился смекалкой коллег — суммы на отопление действительно становились меньше, они не такие уж и идиоты! — но только до тех пор, пока его это устраивало. Тесситер не соглашался нарушать баланс зарплат и тепла в пользу некоторых глав отделов и проектов. По его мнению, начальство должно находиться с подчинённым в похожих условиях, особенно в такие тяжёлые времена, когда термометр не поднимается выше пятнадцати градусов Цельсия (что бы это ни значило).

По правде говоря, на Парящих островах температура редко перебирается и за отметку в пять градусов, однако отапливать ещё и улицу, ещё и круглый год, мистер Тесситер был готов исключительно во сне; желательно, в том, где вся компания находится где-нибудь на тропической планете. Тем более, летом, когда ось планеты наклонялась к солнцу, находиться на Островах было вполне комфортно.

Но лучше и умнее всех, по мнению Тесситера, поступали отделы Туризма и Связей с наёмниками — первые постоянно не присутствовали на Островах, а от вторых даже не требовалось на них появляться. Конечно, было исключение. Мистер Блейк был главой обоих отделов, его основной и единственной обязанностью было отчитываться о внешней политике компании. Отопление небольшого офиса Блейку дорогого стоило, о чём он однажды обмолвился в обеденный перерыв, и Тесситер не без ехидства согласился его приютить.

Блейк наигранно, так, чтобы Тесситер понял намёк, удивился и принял предложение.

Так он познакомился с CFO, человеком-компьютером, и ещё несколькими сотрудниками, которых раньше не знал. Они занимали какие-то совсем неприметные должности, вроде разработчика скриптов поведения для устаревших моделей Клаптрапов или второго помощника администратора баз клиентских данных, но сколько таланта в них было, сколько гениальных глупостей они совершали. 

Кто-то из них назвал этот опенспейс Содружеством избранных, и Блейк нисколько не удивился: такие люди как Гарольд рано или поздно собирают целый огород из ценных растений, ставят пугало — Блейк, правда, не сразу задумался над своей ролью в этом коллективе… — и спустя какое-то время пожинают плоды их блестящей работы.

Эти идиоты были лучшими из лучших. Но Блейк не был уверен, кем его видит Тесситер среди будущих и, несомненно, больших шестерёнок в гиперионском бизнес-механизме.

Но и не был уверен, что хотел бы знать его мнение. Мистер Блейк обладал, впрочем, феноменальным Любопытством, заслужившим большую букву Л, и оно всегда отвечало уверенно «да» на любой его вопрос.

* * *

Гарольд отложил в сторону безупречно составленный отчёт, задержавшись взглядом на аккуратной размашистой подписи Блейка, и поднял глаза на двери своего просторного кабинета. Навечно застывшее выражение крайнего раздражения на его лице нисколько не изменилось, и Тесситер вернулся к своей обычной работе.

— Отличная работа. Как всегда. Не понимаю только, зачем ты пришёл, Джеффри, — безучастным тоном произнёс Тесситер. — Ты никогда мне не лжёшь, точно следуешь указаниям, не доставляешь проблем, если, конечно, не обращать внимания на твой внешний вид. Мог бы послать кого-нибудь из своих новых друзей, им только за счастье повод со мной увидеться. — Гарольд выдержал паузу, барабаня пальцами по голоклавиатуре скорее для того, чтобы поиздеваться, чем набирая какой-то текст. Джеффри даже не моргнул. — А значит, тебе что-то нужно. Предугадывая твой вопрос: я видел погодные сводки, и, строго между нами, сегодня мы покинем офис в одно время и не слишком поздно. Если это всё, что ты хотел узнать, я предлагаю тебе…

— На самом деле я пришёл к тебе с вопросом, который считаю довольно важным.

Гарольд медленно поднял на Джеффри вопрошающий взгляд занятого человека, которого отвлёк от работы кто-то близкий.

— И что ты хотел узнать? Дорогой мой, я напомню тебе: ты прекрасно знаешь, на какого рода твои вопросы я готов ответить в своё рабочее время. На одни я отвечу тебе, что даже мне бывает холодно, а страховка заинтересуется, где ты застудил почки, а на другие — попрошу подождать. Или со всей настойчивостью вытолкаю тебя за дверь. Если ты не забыл наш уговор.

Джеффри, конечно, знал об этой особенности их общения. Джеффри, конечно, имел свои методы получать ответ. Которые Гарольд, конечно, не любил больше, чем даже Джона.

— Давай сочтём это темой нашего будущего разговора, — голос Джеффри дрогнул от холода чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и Джеффри аккуратно поправил галстук. В небольшой игре Умный Гарри И Ответы На Глупые Вопросы Блейк предпочитал дополнительно подчёркивать свою неосведомлённость. — Я хочу знать, кто все эти люди, и сколько таких же, как я, в этой компании.

— Так ты ревнуешь?

«Это не совсем то, что я ожидал услышать», тем не менее подумал Джеффри. 

Гарольд Тесситер не был человеком, как-то скрывающим свои похождения, однако Блейк не был готов услышать, что новенький коллектив — те самые несколько человек, которых Гарольд считает своими друзьями-на-вечер.

— Нет. Я просто кое-что подозреваю и хочу озвучить эти мысли, рано или поздно.

Гарольд задумчиво пробурчал что-то под нос и, уже не глядя на Джеффри, сказал:

— Я не хочу оставаться единственным любопытствующим. Если говорить о высоких материях, Джимми, то твои коллеги не настолько идиоты, чтобы признаваться мне в чём-то. — Тесситер поднялся из своего тёплого кресла и подошёл вплотную к Джеффри. Гарольду пришлось задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и он понял, что резкий тезис об идиотичности потонул в медовой мгле его глаз. — И не говори мне, что ты не обиделся.

— О, я обижен. Страшно обижен, Тесситер, ты и представить себе не можешь, как, — с лёгкой улыбкой и нарочито саркастичным тоном произнёс Джеффри. — Я ожидаю от тебя обязательный небольшой романтический момент, раз уж ты подошёл, но не уверен, что в таком холоде смогу нагнуться к твоему лицу…

— Мы слишком часто оставляем друг друга в подобных ситуациях несколько более возбуждённым, чем следует, Джеффри. — Это следует понимать как «сегодня мы держим дистанцию», решил Джеффри. Посмотрев на Гарольда вблизи, он разглядел в его глазах хорошо запрятанную усталость, и если бы не кофе, Гарольд бы дремал, пригревшись у обогревателя, как половина головного офиса. Джеффри сочувственно погладил его по плечу; под тёмным пиджаком прощупывался плотный свитер. — Я надеюсь, ты получил ответ на свой вопрос? Сезон в самом разгаре, у тебя должно быть сейчас достаточно работы, чтобы не забивать голову всякой чепухой.

— Если ты настаиваешь, так и быть, я буду думать о сегодняшнем вечере менее обстоятельно.

— У тебя две минуты, чтобы убраться из моего кабинета вон.


End file.
